


Sticky Situation: Size Matters

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man has both Giganta and Wasp at the same time. Thankfully he's equipped to take care of any woman, tall or small. First posted as a bonus scene on my blog on May 20th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Doris Zuel/Janet Van Dyne
Series: A Sticky Situation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Situation: Size Matters

**Size Matters(Janet Van Dyne/Wasp and Doris Zuel/Giganta)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**

While Giganta was not in her largest form, she was still larger than most women. And most certainly a lot for Spider-Man to explore, as he ran his hands and kissed the body of the redhead. She laid on a Queen Sized bed, with satin sheets just brushing against her back, the more Peter kissed down onto her. The sighs only escalated throughout the room the more Spider-Man explored and played with her body.

The moment Spider-Man pulled away from Giganta, he turned his eyes to the woman who was literally perched on the bedpost. Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, who hovered at a tiny form. She flashed a naughty smile towards Peter and dove between Giganta's legs. The cry from the woman indicated that Wasp's attack was heard and she began to suck on Giganta's clit good and hard.

Giganta's mouth opened wide open. Peter grabbed the redhead by the hair and pushed his throbbing hard cock all the way down her throat. Giganta moaned delightfully as Peter fed her his length. Slowly, but surely, Peter pushed down Giganta's mouth and vigorously face-fucked her. Those balls hit Giganta at the right angle as he pushed all the way down her throat. Peter leaned in to her and grabbed her, and face-fucked her hard.

"She likes this," Peter said. "No matter what her size, she can't get enough of my cock down her throat."

Giganta could not get enough of one other thing as well. Wasp, at her tiny form, nibbling on her clit. Then, Wasp climbed up the mountain and planted several more kisses down Giganta's body. She reached the point where Giganta's nipples were prepared. Slowly, Wasp dove in and nibbled it down.

Spider-Man grabbed Giganta's head and face-fucked her even harder. Those two large balls slapped down onto the point of her chin the faster Spider-Man rocked all the way down her throat. He grabbed her head and pushed down to make her cry out even more.

"Mmmph!"

The web slinger just rocked back and forth, and buried his length all the way down Giganta's throat. She let out a cry as those balls slapped down onto her chin. Spider-Man grabbed her and bottomed out.

"Well, let's face it, this is what you've come here for."

Spider-Man grabbed the back of Giganta's head, and then splattered his cum all the way down her throat. Slowly, but surely, Spider-Man dumped his cum all the way down her throat. The moment Giganta leaned in, Spider-Man pushed deep inside of her mouth and flooded it.

Wasp slowly grew and then locked lips with Giganta. While also giving Peter a tender thigh job, as Peter ran his hands down her body. The wet pussies of both Wasp and Giganta just pushed between his hands as Peter threaded and touched them.

"So many choices."

"Well, two," Wasp said. "Four if you count...well you know."

Peter knew and cupped Jan's ass in response. The perky Avenger gasped as Peter literally rocked into her. Her body shrunk just enough to make things enticing, but remained large enough so Peter could ease his cock into her body. The moment Peter pressed against Jan, she knew it was time.

Spider-Man grabbed Wasp's hips and with one more plunge, drove all the way inside of her. The web slinger held Wasp around the hips and pushed down into her tight body to ride the hell out of her. Spider-Man knew precisely what he was doing and how to drive her completely wild.

"Keep it up, please don't stop!" Wasp cried out for him.

Wasp's body shifted in size, and the vibrations left behind through Giganta into a very lustful fit. The slow, succulent sucking of her nipples made Giganta just lose it. As much as she wanted Spider-Man, Wasp writhing on top of her like this was making up for more than her disappointment.

The faster Spider-Man pushed deeper and deeper inside of her body. The more Spider-Man pushed, the more Wasp's pussy tightened. He was all over her and driving her insane.

"Closer," Spider-Man said. "I have you right where I want you."

"Ooooh yes!" Wasp cried out. "Keep me there! Fuck me hard, Spidey!"

The web slinger pushed all the way down Wasp's body and really got her going. Heavily pounding her and rocking inside of her body as he pounded her. All while teasing Giganta a little bit. Wasp's head nuzzled between Giganta's chest mountains as Spider-Man pushed her forward, and rocked her so close to the finish. So close to the breaking point, he could almost feel it.

Giganta most certainly felt it. Felt the orgasm pass through every inch of her. Wasp was on top of her and moaning deep. Spider-Man finished riding her.

"Now, it's time."

The only man who could fill her was now on top of her. Giganta's long legs pinned Spider-Man back as a breathing Wasp laid to the side. Spider-Man grabbed Giganta's legs and pushed down into her. Giganta's stomach bulged down into her body. Spider-Man grabbed her hips and pushed all the way down into Giganta's tight body the faster he fucked her.

The web slinger just pushed into her and rode the hell out of Giganta. She almost mentally shut down. Spider-Man was all over her and touching her hard. Her nipples, hard as rocks, fit into the palm of Spider-Man's hand as he continued to play with her.

"You're going to cum for me," Spider-Man said.

Giganta struggled not to shoot to her full height. And if anything, could get a little bit smaller, and a little bit tighter, to really put the squeeze on Spider-Man. His immense manhood touched her in all of the right places. Spider-Man grabbed Giganta's chest and pumped all the way down into her. The faster Spider-Man plunged into her body, the more her insides clamped down around him.

Then, as Giganta shifted, Wasp zipped underneath her. Wasp kneaded Giganta's delicious ass cheeks and then slowly licked down the back of her leg. Giganta closed her eyes and realized what was going to come next.

Spider-Man shifted his hand and used Wasp as a butt plug on Giganta. One which would also have the added bonus of licking her anus. Giganta tightened around him.

"Such a naughty woman."

Oh, Spider-Man had room to talk about being naughty. He was using one of his fellow super friends to fuck Giganta's ass as he plowered her pussy. Those sticky fingers worked their magic on Giganta's hard nipples and pulled on them as Spider-Man pushed all the way down onto her.

"And you're like a geyser now."

Yes, Giganta was and she loved every single moment of it. Spider-Man plunged deep into Giganta and stuffed her. Repeatedly driving down onto her body and riding the hell out of her. Spider-Man's balls slapped down onto her and made her insides just tingle. The faster Spider-Man drove into her, the more Giganta's insides grabbed tighter around him. She would milk him.

Yes, Spider-Man was more than conscious of what Giganta was doing. He was not going to make it too easy, however. The web slinger pressed down onto Giganta and buried himself deep inside of her pussy. Her insides just grabbed onto him tight as Spider-Man rode her as vigorously as humanly possible into the bed. The faster Spider-Man got, the more Giganta gripped onto him tight.

"One more time," Spider-Man told her.

Yes, Giganta answered him with another orgasm.

Wasp nestled herself between Giganta's ass cheeks and nibbled and licked her most taboo hole. Oh, it seemed to be a toss up to who could use their powers for more perversion between herself and the Invisible Woman. Wasp decided to mull that one over as she buried into Giganta's ass.

Succulent as always, Spider-Man ran down Giganta's body. She looked up at him.

"You will give me your seed!"

Oh, so confident, but Spider-Man was going to make her earn it. Giganta's pussy muscles gripped him, to test Spider-Man's resolve as he pushed all the way down into her. Her insides formed a warm seal around him the faster Spider-Man worked inside of her body.

"Maybe, you're right," Spider-Man said. "Maybe you're right."

Of course, Giganta was right. She lifted her hips up, the deeper Spider-Man pushed down into her warm body. Spider-Man took the plunge inside of her and with one more push, Spider-Man finally succumbed to Giganta's succulent pussy. The rush of seed from his balls emptied down into her.

Giganta's back arched as she took Spider-Man. Wasp finally finished pleasuring her ass. Which left Giganta with her full attention on as Spider-Man rode her. The hero knew how to hit all of the right spots and satisfy this woman.

Spider-Man finished riding Giganta and pumping all of his cum into her.

The moment Spider-Man finished up in Giganta, she sank into the sheets. Wasp hovered in front of Spider-Man's cock and balls. She latched around Spider-Man's cock, and hugged it tight. Jan slowly did her best impression of a pole dancer, bumping and grinding on Spider-Man's erect cock.

"Too much," Spider-Man said.

And yet, he could not help being aroused and amused by the tiny cutie's antics.

Wasp turned around and dove straight into the juices which pooled between Giganta's thighs. She sank into the gourmet cream pie with Peter left behind. All while using her tiny toes to tease Peter.

At least until the point where Peter would ravish her slowly growing body. Wasp hoped he would leave her as throughly fucked as Giganta was.  
 **End.**


End file.
